


Breathe

by Kristylee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Tell him to breathe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Breathe

Tell him to breathe. 

In

...2...3...4

Out

...2...3...4

Tell him to come back to reality.

There's a blood mark, a stain on his shoulder. A handprint. A goodbye. A memory. It'll brown and fade with time, has in the two days he hasn't changed clothes or moved from the floor or spoken more than a whisper, "Me too, me too."

Me too.

Me too, Cas. Me too.

Tell him to breathe.

In.

….2...3...4

Out.

….2...3...4

Tell him a lie. Tell him everything will be fine. Tell him he has to eat. Place a burger and fries close by and ...nothing. He won't eat. He says he can't. He's too empty.

Empty.

The Empty.

Me too, Cas.

He goes to bed one night, the shirt with the handprint still on, and he prays. Its hoarse and the words taste like sour apples as they fall away from him. In his fetal position, he manages to breathe.

In.

….2...3...4

Out.

….2...3...4

He tells the room around him, palms pressed together, eyes heavy with tears:

"Cas. I hope you can hear me. I don't know if this is for nothing, but I gotta say it. Since the day - since the second I met you, I've been different. I don't know if I've always been different and you made me realize… I don't - I don't know, Cas, but something in me pulled to you. I was pulled to you. I realized, because of you, because of us, what's worth living for. What free will means. What to do with it. You taught me to have faith in myself, and..and you're the reason I smile, goddammit, and the reason I try and try and try to do good in this world. Cas, sweetheart, you gotta know it. You have to know that I love you, too."

He breaks.

The room is empty.

Empty.

The Empty echoes with his prayer, waking souls here and there. The void becomes a vibration. 

The Empty, she says to Castiel: "Stop it! Make him shut up!"

He lies in bed, praying to an empty room.

Breathing.

Repeating his prayer.

Sweetheart, you gotta know it.

You have to know that I love you, too.

The void begins to tear, frayed edges and all. Between universes, Castiel sees the empty room. The Empty screams.

Me too.

Me too, Cas.

The Empty screams again and the void begins to fade.

Castiel steps into the empty room with the prayer being said.

"Hello, Dean."

Tell him to breathe.


End file.
